Your Love's Like Rhinestones
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *RFF* Godiva *Leona* is 14, her father is a savior, and they're one happy family, yet, the family's not always happy with her father bound to his painful past...
1. Chapter 1

_**I just recently beat RFF…I know I played it, then stopped then played it again and I beat it…any way this is Raguna (I renamed him Jack) and Eunice's child (children if you count Jack's first marriage in RF)**_

_**Anywho here it is!**_

_**Oh this will all be in Leona's (Whom I renamed Godiva) POV, just so you won't be confused.**_

* * *

I was the youngest of my family…well I was the only child of my mother, but I was the youngest of my siblings.

Thanatos is my older and only brother, then my two sisters, the identical twins, Amaris and Amaya, then you have me, Godiva…

I was helping with the cleaning since my brother was coming to visit, Amaris and Amaya were washing dishes, mom was doing the laundry, and I was dusting. Dad was out working on the farm and I wish I could help, I preferred farm work over cleaning work.

A knock on the door followed by mom's come in as the door opened, a brown haired, blue eyed boy walked in as my mother gasped in delight.

"Little brother! Thank you for visiting! We love having you over!" I looked over towards my uncle, Leif.

"I love visiting my sister and nieces, by the by I hear Thanatos is coming over today."

"He is!" My mother chirped, "He's been in college for three seasons, its great he gets the summer off!"

"It is." Leif said a smile on his face, my sisters approached him, curtsying.

"We art pleased to have thee." Amaya said as Amaris followed.

"Thou may stay as long as thee wishes." I just sighed, my sisters were beautiful, they had gotten beautiful silvery white long flown hair and baby blue eyes, I just had scraggly brown hair and blue eyes. My brother also had blue eyes and brown hair, but he looked better, I wished I had gotten mom's hair, but then again, I keep getting a bob cut, maybe if I let it grow out some…Nah, then it'll keep getting in the way.

"Godiva! Aren't you going to say hi to your uncle?" I looked over towards my mother then my uncle and gave a small smile and a wave.

"Hey Leif." I said as I continued to dust.

"Honestly, Godiva!" mom scolded as she turned her attention to her younger brother.

"So what brings you here, Leif?" she asked as Leif chuckled.

"No reason, just thought it'd be nice to visit."

"Well you're right, it is always nice of you to visit. Hey Leif, can you come back later? At around four? We still need to finish cleaning."

"Sure sis!" my cousin exclaimed, as he turned and headed out the door, and just like that my mother and sisters got back to work.

"Hey, mom?" I asked as my mother as she looked over from scrubbing the clothes on the washboard.

"Yes, Godiva?"

"May I go help father on the farm?" I asked as my mother gave a stern look, her hands placed on her hips.

"Godiva! How many times have I told you? Be a lady! Farm work is NOT for ladies! You'll get filthy!" I just sighed and looked down, my mother was ALWAYS like that, 'be like your sisters, Godiva! Be a lady!' It drove me insane!

"Sorry, mom…" I mumbled as my dad walked in the door, a smile on his face.

"Works almost done." He sighed, wiping sweat off of his forehead, as he turned his attention to us.

"How are my four favorite ladies?"

"We are well, father." My sisters said at the same time as my mother chirped

"I'm doing great!" my father looked over towards me.

"Godiva?" he asked as I gave a smile.

"I'm fine." He smiled again.

"Well have I got a surprise for you!" and with that he stepped to the side and in came our brother.

"Brother! We art pleased to see thee!" my sisters exclaimed as I ran up to hug him.

"We've missed you, Thanatos!" I exclaimed as he chuckled.

"I've missed you all too!" he hugged me back as he chuckled.

"Norad is such a large city!" he exclaimed, "I remember first going there, I was so scared I wouldn't be able to find the university!"

"How did thee find it, brother?" Amaya asked as Thanatos smiled.

"I had a little help from a local who was also going to the university. We're good friends now." He gave a small smile as he took a seat.

"It's great to be home."

"It's great to have you here for the summer, Thanatos." My mother exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, mom!" he exclaimed hugging her back, as dad cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to go back to work, those cucumbers aren't going to pick themselves, and don't worry, Godiva, I'll save one for you!" I just smiled and nodded my head as dad walked back out, little did I know he was looking up towards the heavens, tears drifting down his face.

* * *

**_That was…wow…really bad…or really good…give me the review and tell me if it was good or bad. Oh and here are the ages of the children._**

**_Thanatos-18_**

**_Amaris and Amaya-16_**

**_Godiva-14_**

**_Anyway R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

My friend, Hiro and I were playing L4D XD and all of a sudden Bill goes 'Francis, is there anything you don't hate?' and the guy playing Francis says 'Boobs, I don't hate boobs.' It got me and Hiro laughing our asses off XD anyway here is chapter 2…

Oh I want to thank…monkey (sorry, can't remember your name) for correcting my "OLD English" Thanks!

* * *

Dad walked through the door, handing me a cucumber.

"Here you go, Godiva." He said as I gave a smile.

"Wow! Thanks, dad!" I exclaimed as I rinsed the cucumber in a bucket of clean water, taking a bite from it.

"It's so cool and refreshing!" I exclaimed as dad laughed.

"Glad you liked it, Godiva." He took a deep breath in, "It smells like your mom decided to go with a citrus cleaning today."

"She cleaned the floors with oranges." I explained, "And she made Amaris and Amaya wash dishes with rice water." I paused again, "And she used pink cat petals to wash the laundry."

"Your mother is a hard worker isn't she?" I just looked up at dad, smiled and nodded.

"Not as hard as you, dad!" I began, "You're out in the summer heat, the cold winter! I acknowledge you!" as I gave him a hug.

"Your mother works as hard, she worked hard giving birth to you! She worked hard taking care of you kids! She works hard cooking and cleaning for us!" I just looked down, dad was right.

"Yeah, you're right dad." I said as dad pulled me close into a hug.

"I love you all very much." He said as my sisters walked down the stairs.

"How was work, father?" they asked at the same time as dad smiled.

"You know, tiring." He said as Amaya gave him a tall glass filled with an icy orange drink.

"Thou work too hard, father." Amaya said.

"Please, have a glass of ice orange juice." Amaris said as dad accepted the glass, sitting down.

"You kids are the best, thank you!" and with that he took a drink of the cold refreshment.

"Welcome back, honey!" mom exclaimed as dad smiled, acknowledging her.

"Good to be back." Was his response as Thanatos came downstairs, reading a rather large book.

"It's summer son, you should be enjoy yourself." Dad said.

"I can't." Thanatos replied, "I have to study." He blushed a bit as he cleared his throat.

"What's her name?" I asked as Thanatos stood straight up.

"I never said anything about Charmeine!" he said defensively.

"Oh! So her name is Charmeine?" I asked as my brother blushed, clearing his throat.

"Tell us more, Thanny!" mom exclaimed, jumping up and down as Thanatos blushed.

"Well she's beautiful…" he said blushing as tears came out of mom's eyes.

"You kids are growing up too fast!" she joked, laughing, wiping her tears.

"Mother?" my sisters asked as mom laughed.

"I'm fine, girls." She said, "I just can't believe how quickly time has flown." I noticed my father looking down before looking out the window.

"Time really does fly." He said, tears began to slip out of his tear ducts as a knock came from our door.

"I've got it!" mom exclaimed opening the door.

"Oh! Hello Gardner." mom exclaimed letting him in the house, Gardner is the son of Iris. He was a handsome bloke with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Godiva, we're all going to the beach to hang out, why don't you come with us." Gardner said

"Sure!" I exclaimed, "Can I mom?"

"Of course!" mom exclaimed as I followed him out of the house and towards the beach where everyone was waiting.

"It's about time you two got here!" our friend, Herman exclaimed, "I want to try the food in the picnic!"

Herman was a plump boy with curled blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked a lot like his grandfather, Jasper.

"Master Herman." Joseph, a boy with light redish hair and elven ears, began "Please control your hunger."

"Yes, Herman, remember what my mom said." Natalie, a girl with pink hair and blue eyes stated as her brother, Keith, a boy with brown hair and redish eyes eyes, nodded.

"I know." Herman sighed as Douglas, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes lifted himself up.

"Well, this is boring." He said, dusting sand from his behind, "Anyone want to go into the ruins? I bet dad is in one of them!"

"I'd rather take a bath." Mary, who had brown hair and violet blue eyes, said as Alice, a blonde haired violet red eyed beauty exclaimed, "Reading a book while taking a bath is luxury to me!" as they skipped merrily towards Mary's parents' bathhouse.

"I will never understand those two." My uncle sighed as he looked towards the ocean.

I ended up going home earlier than expected, I probably missed the rest of the gang, that or they never showed up. Such as Hanna, Lee, and Yue.

I walked inside the house with mom and Mist chatting up a storm, dad was just staring off in space.

"Oh wow, Godiva! Look at how you've grown!" Mist exclaimed as a sweat drop appeared down my head.

"We uh…saw each other yesterday, Mist."

"I know." Mist began, "It's just you and Douglas are growing ever so quickly." I just laughed annoyingly.

"I still remember the day you were born; your father was a nervous wreck! Sister Stella tried to calm your father, but he just wouldn't calm down until he knew if you and your mother were okay." I just smiled and nodded.

I wouldn't blame dad either, he had lost his previous wife three days after she gave birth to Amaris and Amaya, supposedly when dad brought the children home to my mom, Thanatos hated mom, he was upset that dad had replaced his mother, which in real life, dad didn't replace their mother…he cries every night about her, and goes into a daydream, which I think he's thinking about her…

I've seen paintings of her, she was a pretty woman, with hair as silver as the moon, and her eyes were cloudy, making her blind…

The door opened and in stepped Leif. He smiled and waved.

"Good to see you Thanatos!" my uncle exclaimed as my brother smiled.

"Good to be back, I hated how Norad was always so loud! Yet the people are surprisingly nice!"

"We should've at least visited you during winter break, mom was talking about it but dad was afraid the roads would be too icy." Leif said as my brother laughed.

"Don't worry, uncle. Winter break only lasts a week, I wouldn't have had time!"

"Yeah." I began, "Since he was probably hanging with Charmeine!"

"You are such a child, Godiva…" Thanatos sighed as I stuck my tongue out.

"It's no fun being an adult!" I exclaimed, "I'd rather be immature than mature!"

"Well, you'll have to mature someday, my niece…" Leif said as I shook my head.

"Maybe someday, but not now!" I said as I giggled spreading my arms out and spinning in a circle.

* * *

Yeah…not a good way to end a chapter…BUT chapter 3 WILL come soon! So hold on tight, and don't get your bloomers in a knot!


End file.
